School of the Bear
|Appears_other = }}School of the Bear is a school of witchers headquartered in Haern Caduch keep in Amell, reportedly in the Slopes. History School of the Bear was one of the known splinter fractions of the order created by Alzur and Cosimo Malaspina in the 10th century. They settled in the Amell Mountains and established contacts with dwarves and gnomes of this region. At the peak of their power they often travelled to Skellige, both due to its amount of monsters and the islanders' mindset akin to their own. The School ceased to function after the Bears failed in a contract to destroy a cabal of vampires. The frustrations of the people in the war-torn provinces around them boiled over into riots. Though their keep might been left in disrepair or been buried by time or the elements, it is believed that the Bear Keep still stands in the mountains and some long-time members may have come back to re-occupy it as witchers are neccesary again. Characteristics Witchers of the Bear School, unlike the Wolves, tend to be loners and do not forge strong bonds with their brethren. Meeting between them on the Path can even lead to a bloodshed. They wear heavier armor, favoring defense over agility. Along with the Cat School, they are the only known witcher schools to use crossbows in their hunt. Known members * Junod of Belhaven * Gerd * Ivo of Belhaven Season of the Bear reward tree This event allows to unlock the lore on this school and a cardback with the school's medallion. :''Scroll 1: The School of the Bear... Little is known about it, yet one look at their custom armor reveals telling details of the witchers who wear it. A hardy quilted gambeson, heavy mail extending to the knees, plate armor spaulders to protect the shoulders...'' :''Scroll 2: A witcher equipped in such gear would not leap from raking claws, nor sidestep a beast's gnashing fangs. There is no need, for he can endure the blows... And ensure a short distance from which he can exact his revenge.'' :''Scroll 3: Unlike witchers from the Wolf School – who possess strong bonds of friendship and brotherhood – those from the Bear School prefer a solitary lifestyle, away from the company of other witchers. Should they encounter others on the path, however, rarely does it end without bloodshed.'' :''Scroll 4: Bear witchers often travel to the Skellige Isles – and this should come as no surprise. For the islands have no shortage of monsters and the witchers get along rather well with the similarly brash, bearded locals...'' :''Chest 1: Queen Meve of Lyria and Rivia once encountered a witcher from the School of the Bear. His name was Ivo. His dark complexion suggested he originally hailed from the warm climate of the Continent's southern regions. Whereas, the bluntness with which he responded to the queen's questions suggested he rarely conversed with heads of state...'' :''Chest 2: A witcher from the School of the Bear once ventured into Toussaint. Junod of Belhaven was his name – as big as a mountain, with a beard that would put a dwarf elder to shame. He accepted a contract to slay a monster that dwelled in the caverns beneath Marcescent Forest. Alas, he was never seen again...'' :''Chest 3: Just where is the School of the Bear? Some say hidden amidst the Slopes. Others argue it's found farther south, beyond the Amell Mountains. In fact, no one truly knows. And it's no surprise that Bear witchers have kept their whereabouts a secret, for the slaughter of the Wolf and Cat schools was known far and wide...'' Notes * The school appears only in CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise and is not described within Andrzej Sapkowski's . Videos File:School of the Bear Witcher Schools - The Witcher 3 lore References de:Bärenschule es:Escuela del Oso pl:Wiedźmińska szkoła cechu Niedźwiedzia ru:Школа Медведя uk:Школа Ведмедя Category:Witcher Schools